dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Rinava/Tropes
Bowdlerise: ** Self Radio can and has edited their songs: *** The phrase "good Gentile kids" in "Christmas in a Waste Dump" was edited to replace "Gentile" with white noise, making some viewers wonder if their local Self Radio transmitter's El Kadsre Emergency Public Warning System equipment is malfunctioning or Ryu has developed a stutter. * Big-Lipped Alligator Moment: ** Happens in "Magic Clap" with Kenelm Clarkson's rap verse. * Costume Evolution: ** Jaylin Rounds added a tail to her Sphynx cat costume in 2017. * Fatal Method Acting: ** Ryu Judoku nearly had a pyrotechnic-related accident near the end of the band's performance at the 2002 Freedom Fest in . Luckily, Sandra Gonzalez pulled him out of the way at the last moment. ** During the 1999 Pachinko Pachinko EKC concert, Jaylin Rounds was running across the stage when Kenelm Clarkson pulled her back - barely five seconds later the pyrotechnics used for the performance of Face Me went off where she ran to. * Fake Nationality: ** Ryu does a vaguely British accent on several earlier songs, and Jaylin tries a Australian accent in the earlier demos. The band's descent? Ryu is Japanese and Australian (but born in Japan), Ken is Japanese (but born in Australia), Kouki is Japanese, Kenelm is Australian and Swedish, and Jaylin is British. As for former members: Mel was British and Australian, Minato is Japanese, Brendon is Australian, Bertie was a Canadian expat during his tenure with the band and is of Italian and British descent, Kazuo is Japanese (but born in China), and Clemente is Sammarinese. ** Kouki has done several different accents in his dubbing and voice acting work. ** During her time in the WNA, Jaylin was billed from "Feyrouz's Pet Shop, Giza"; even though she is from Cicmpillici but raised in Capulco. * Genre Shift: ** The band switched from what modern listeners would call a part-grunge and part-hard-rock to a synth-filled psuedo-hair metal style with elements of 1980's R&B and new wave during the mid-1980's, especially after the release of the synthpop single "Magic Clap", which was initially a solo single by Jaylin Rounds before the other band members recorded parts at the demand of the producer. However, their music remained intense on several tracks for the most part, and the Bionicle films' soundtracks captured the balance between intense and experimentally-bright quite well. In the 1990's, they started off the decade by suddenly experimenting with college rock with elements of jangle pop and their old punk sound on Angels or Satan, then suddenly they began trying to be more rock-oriented again, with Problem? being grunge WITH KEYBOARDS! for half of it. During the 2000's, they switched to a bizarre hodgepodge of post-punk and art pop... before Brawl had them trying out a retraux version of their post-Magic Clap style. Nowadays, their new music is retraux-y hard rock STILL WITH KEYBOARDS! * LGBT Fanbase: ** Jaylin has a lesbian fanbase. The fact she and Kitty Saughai get adorable sometimes during occasions where Rinava and Kitty are on the stage together only expands the subtext between them. ** Ryu x Ken. As Kenelm once put it: "They're a couple to our fans!" * No Budget: ** The band's self-titled debut album was made for $45,000. First off, Jaylin Rounds and Ryu Judoku had to participate in running Three-Card Monte games to earn the money. The professional equipment was borrowed from George Rounds, a jazz film producer who happened to be Jaylin's uncle. Due to budget constraints, they were unable to find a recording studio, so it was recorded in Brendon Parker's garage. * Nobody Loves the Bassist: ** Averted with Kouki Ueda, who gets bass solos on some songs; and is also fairly well-regarded in voice acting by animation fans for his work in dubbing. ** Brendon Parker was this back when he was the bassist, usually he lampshaded his status by playing a bass solo consisting of him slapping one note. ** Minato Inoue left the band because of this, and actually referred Ryu, Jaylin, and Kenelm to Kouki. * One of Us: ** Jaylin is a huge motorsports fan. She owns several dirt bikes and is the Team Captain of the band's own motorcycle speedway team. Yep, you heard that right. *** She is also a gigantic furry, and some of her solo performances have been at furcons. ** Ryu watched Pelswick religiously during it's two-season run. ** The entire band are self-admitted fans of the Polandball comics (to the point where Jaylin has named one of her dirt bikes "Kurwa"), to the point where they did the theme song for the television adaptation. ** The band interrupted their Cookeville show in 2017 to do the theme song for the DiC dub of Sailor Moon. *** In 2015, a while prior, they stopped a performance at El Kadsre ComicCon to perform "Run with Us" by Lisa Lougheed. Cue the entire crowd joining in, yelling out the lyrics at the top of their lungs. ** Kenelm stated in a interview that he is a . As if him wearing a energy dome at some concerts is any indication. ** Ryu owns one of the guitar props from and has used it for performances and some recordings. * Sexy Cat Person: Jaylin's cat "looks" are mostly this trope. * The Show Must Go On: ** In 1982, Jaylin Rounds suffered an injury when she crashed her pocket bike during a street race in Romrac. As a result, previous keyboardist Clemente Rossini took over for a couple shows. When she woke up in Hôpital Juif Romrac a couple days later, she shouted "Where's my bike?" to a visiting Ryu Judoku, not realizing Kenelm Clarkson was repairing it in his garage. ** A 1995 performance in saw Ken Wasabe's appendix rupture mid-performance, leading to his hospitalization. After a brief intermission, drummers Denny Wadi of Kitty (the opening band for the show) and Alan Myers formerly of (who was in the audience) plus voice actor (who was also in the audience) and the band's dancer Sandra Gonzalez were brought onstage and rotated drummer duties to finish the show. * Trademark Favorite Food: ** The band has a running theme of Bubble Squad, a soda with many varieties of flavors known mainly in the East El Kadsreian State but has been sold outside that state since the band began bringing it up. Members of the audience often douse themselves and the band in the stuff, and fans outside El Kadsre import it in droves. Bubble Squad have had mixed reactions to the attention they got (the producer, P&P Beverages, actually stopped giving tours of their production facilities for a while because Rinavaheads would regularly show up and create nuisances), but now have a partnership with the band. ** Jaylin Rounds is also a Technic drinker, but it's more of in her solo work (due to the Bubble Squad partnership). * Uncanny Valley Makeup: Some of Jaylin Rounds' onstage makeup. * Working with the Ex: ** Jaylin and Kenelm married in 1988 and divorced in 1996. They still work together and are on good terms (and still get adorable a lot!). * We Will Not Use Stage Make-Up in the Future: ** The music video for Dynamo originally called for the band to be dressed as sphynx cat aliens. Brendon Parker suffered an allergic reaction to the glue for the prosthetic makeup during an early take and the band had to change plans. Jaylin Rounds, however, kept her makeup on and thus it became one of her classic "looks". * What Do You Mean, It's Not For Kids?: ** The band's music tends to be intense, yet they have a massive younger fanbase due to their work in the Technic Heroes films. Category:Tropes Category:Rinava